The Socs Are Coming
by IxPokexYou
Summary: OMG! the socs are planning something. Me and my friends are 4 girls w dif. backgrounds. Interesting, is it not. No flames about the characters or oc bios chappy, please and thnx.
1. Character Bios

SinisterxSquirrel: Ok, I had to go back and do the whole OC description thing over again 'cause, my computer wants to be a bitch. Enjoy

Name: Jamie Briggs (me)

Age: 16

DOB: February 14, 1950

Hair: dark brown, mid-back

Eyes: dark green

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Occupation: highschool student, part time job at South Side customs shop(made it up, she's like Steve went it comes to cars, she's loves painting them and stuff, Pimp my Ride)

Style: Tomboy/Girlie, mostly tomboy. Black, blue, green, yellow, and orange

Body Build: Athletic and strong. Martial arts type body

Best Friend: Steve Randle

Love Interest: Sodapop Curtis

Gang: Curtis brothers, Steve Randle, Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Matthews, Sarah Robinson, Hi'ilani Febre, and Bridge Jackson

Likes: fighting, poetry, singing, winning, and making fun of people I Russian

Dislikes: Socs, losing, Cherry Valance

Information: Her mother was from Russia, but moved to Detroit after Jamie's fourth birthday. She is half Russian. Her father was business man who came to Russia on vacation with his wife. He met her mother, Lena and they had a one night stand. Jamie was the result. Feeling guilty, Jamie's father, Christopher married Lena. He was a drunkard and drug head. He abused Jamie while Lena just stood back and watched in fear. It got worse when they moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma and Jamie turned into a teenager. He hates her friends and even tries to harm them. Especially Soda 'cause, he knows Soda makes Jamie happy. The only one who knows about the abuse is Two-Bit and when he gets drunk Jamie worries he might tell the gang. When Lena ends up pregnant, she has no idea who's it is(playa). Chris doesn't start beating her, but beats Jamie even harder.

Name: Sarah Robinson (Melina Wolff)

Age: 14

DOB: July 4, 1952

Hair: black, little past mid-back

Eyes: icy blue

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Occupation: highschool student

Style: total tomboy. Black, red, purple, dark pink, and gray

Body build: petite, yet strong.

Best Friend: Ponyboy Curtis

Love interest: Ponyboy Curtis

Gang: Curtis Bros, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston, Two-Bit, Jamie Briggs, Hi'ilani Febre, and Bridge Jackson.

Likes: reading, poetry, singing, fighting, winning

Dislikes: Socs, losing, Cherry Valance, Cherry's friend Marcia

Information: Sarah has been fascinated with death ever since she saw her parents get killed by the babysitter when she was ten. She went to live with her aunt and uncle in Tulsa, Oklahoma. She is beat by her aunt and uncle, and bullied at school. Her only salvation is when she is hanging out with her friends.

Name: Hi'ilani Febre (Brandi Phillips/Febre)

Age: 16

DOB: April 1, 1950

Hair: black, little below shoulders

Hometown: Kailua-Kona, Hawaii

Occupation: Highschool student, part-time job(drive-in movie theater)

Style: same as Jamie, but a little more girly. Black and blues

Body Build: athletic, strong,

best friend: Sodapop Curtis

Love interest: Darrel Curtis

Gang: Curtis bros, Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, Two-Bit, Steve Randle, Jamie Briggs, Sarah Robinson, and Bridge Jackson.

Likes: music, movies, joking around, and fighting

Dislikes: reading, Socs, red, and Dally's horny ass

Information: Hi'ilani is from Kailua-kona, Hawaii. Her father committed murder suicide. He killed her mother, then killed himself. She went to live with her sister and her abusive boytoy. Her sister, Jena doesn't care about her and never pays attention to her. Like Sarah, her friends are her salvation.

Name: Bridge Jackson (Natazia Culton)

Age: 16

DOB: January 1, 1950

Hair: light brown, to top of shoulders

Eyes: hazel, haunting

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Occupation: highschool student, part-time job(cook at Dairy Queen)

Style: total tomboy. Black, red, and blue

Body Build: strong, muscular(fighter)

Best Friend: Dallas Winston

Love Interest: Johnny Cade

Gang: Curtis bros, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winton, Steve Randle, Two-Bit Matthews, Jamie Briggs, Sarah Robinson, Hi'ilani Febre.

Likes: Fighting, Johnny Cade, reading comics, and winning.

Dislikes: Socs, Cherry and her friends, losing

Information: Bridges entire family was in a bus accident going to California for a family reunion. Everyone died and now she's the only person in her family left. She goes to live with a foster family. They adore her and trat her like the last person on earth. She is always plagued by nightmares and hates her life. She reliefs the pain by fighting.

SinisterxSquirrel: ok so one tidbit of info I for got. They all have pets. Jamie has a black pitbull named Nightmare, but she calls him Knight. Sarah has a tabby cat names Bubba. Hi'ilani has a vicious Chihuahua named Chieko. And Bridge has a Boa Constrictor named Snake. I know weird, but live with it. I'll have the second chapter posted like either Sunday or Monday. Not really sure. I'm writing it at the moment, but I'll type what I have up, just foe you guys so I won't have much to do when I'm finished writing it. As they say in Russia, Da svidaniya or U vidimsya


	2. Bruises and Bad Dreams

1SinisterxSquirrel" Ok, on with the story. Later on in either the chappy or story. You'll get to flashback to when Jamie, Palanaki, Sarah, and Bridge first met Enjoy

_BANG!_ Jamie woke up to the sound of something hitting something, and that something hitting hard. Then she heard her mom yelling at her father in Russian. Her mom being full Russian, not really surprising when she lost it. She always yelled at him in Russian. Jamie being half Russian, understood every single word and laughed.

_Poor sucker, doesn't have a clue what she's saying._ Jamie thought. She got up and moved to the hall and crouched by their bedroom door.

"Kto u, vy kazhitsa u vy? U gryazny mushchina!"Mrs. Briggs yelled. Chris just looked at her. He raised his hand and was about to punch her.

"Say goodnight, Lena."Chris said menacingly

"Prikrashchat!"Jamie yelled, storming into the room before Chris hit her mom. He looked at her with pure black rage. He knew what that word meant. It meant stop. He walked up to her and smacked her hard across the face. She stumbled out of the room and against the wall, hard. A few seconds later, she heard loud thumps of four paws coming from the basement. About five second later, a huge mass of bulging muscles and blck fur ran up and right in front of Jamie.

"Knight!"she said, pain in every letter as she said her faithful Bull Mastiff's (pitbull) name. Knight bared his long sharp teeth. Chris backed away and said in fear.

"You win. I don't wanna fight that beast."He left and Knight calmed and relaxed. He turned and looked at his master and best friend. He whined and laid down, putting his head on her lap.

"I'm fine. Thank you, boy."she said, scratching his head. She got up and went to her room. Thank god it was Friday. She got some clothes and went to take a shower. When she got out. She looked in the tall mirror on the door at her back, and saw a nasty bruise. She sighed and thought.

_More pain and suffering_. She put her clothes on and gritted her teeth as her shirt hit her bruised back. She wore a black halter top, a blue vest, some low-rider jeans, a skirt over them, and her black and white converse sneakers. She brushed her hair and just left it down. She grabbed her books and left for school. She usually walked to the Curtis' house to meet her friends to walk to school together.

"_I think I'll walk by myself today._ Jamie thought. At school . . . She was sitting on the steps with her head in her arms while her arms were wrapped around her knees Someone cleared their throat. She looked up. It was Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Johnny, Sarah, Palanaki, Steve, and Bridge. Steve smiled and asked.

"You feel sick or somethin'?"his southern, greaser accent very much present. She gave him the 'He did it again' look and he nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."Jamie lied, but only Steve, her best friend new the truth.

"Ok, well if that's it. Then, let's go watch the football team practice."Palanaki said. She grabbed hold of Jamie's hand and yanked her up. The pain was so mind blowingly horrible, she fainted before taking one step. The only think she remembered was Steve holding her and calling her name.

_Jamie was walking down a narrow passage way. She was walking with Sodapop Curtis. The hottest guy in Tulsa. She had had a crush on him since she met him when she was four_. They had gotten separated and now she was trying to find him.

_Sodapop, Soda where are you." she cried out, but to no avail. She kept on hearing people laughing. As she got closer to the end of the passage way. She saw a door. The laughing was coming from inside the door. She touched the knob. It was ice cold. She slowly opened the door. She had know idea what was waiting for her. The door squeaked as she slowly, very slowly like if she opened it to fast the door would break. She was about to open the door all the way. When . . ._

"Come on Jamie, wake up. Wake up, Jamie."someone was whispering in her ear. Amazingly sh heard it. Her eyes slowly opened. She saw the blurred figure of a person towering over her. When her vision came into focus. She could tell who it was. It was Sodapop. It looked like he had been crying. Jamie tried to sit up, but was pulled down from behind. She looked up and saw it was Darry. She took a moment to look around. She registered surroundings and noticed she wasn't in the nurses office, her house, or the hospital. She was in the Curtis' house. She was laying on the couch. The only ones there were Darry, Dally, Soda, and herself.

"How ya feelin, kiddo?"Darry asked. She thought for a moment. In that moment of thinking, Soda piped up.

"Wow, you must really be confused or somethin if you have to think about it."She punched him in the arm weakly and said even more weakly.

"Words can not describe how much pain I am in right now."Darry looked at Dally who in turn looked at Soda. Darry got up and Jamie started to tumble off the couch. Soda caught her before she hit the ground and she practically blew her lungs up, screaming in pain. Soda put her back in a comfortable position and looked at Darry like he was gonna kill 'em.

"Darry, please be more careful would a?"Soda asked in a strained voice. He still wasn't over what Jamie had said in her nightmare.

_Soda, Darry, and Dally were sitting around waiting for Jamie to wake up._

"_When do you think she's gonna wake up?"Dally asked. Darry shrugged and said._

"_Nurse said the bruise was serious. Said she could be a while."They heard her mumble in her sleep and hte words got more clear to them. _

"_Sodapop, Soda where are you?"Soda just starred at her. Why was she calling his name? What was she dreamin about? There was more to her dream._

(A/N): I didn't mention the next part of her dream. I skipped it. You'll see why though

"_Soda come back. I love you. Please don't leave me?"Soda couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and whispered in his ear._

"_Come on Jamie, wake up. Wake up, Jamie."_

"Sorry 'bout that. I'll be more careful next time. Listen, I have to go to work. Do you think you can stay and watch her?"Darry asked Soda. Soda was a little hesitant after what he heard come from her lips.

_Should I. What if she really does love me_. _I know she's injured, but she still could try somethin. I can't cheat on Sandy. _Soda went against his better judgment and agreed to Jamie sit as he called it.

"Ok, Remember what the nurse told you."Darry said as he shut the door behind him. When Soda looked down at Jamie. She was fast asleep. She only shivered from the pain a little bit. Dally noticed Soda's expression and said.

"Don't let what Jamie said get to ya. She was just dreamin'. You know what chicks are like when they dream. I'll _I love you_ and_ Please don't leave me_. I seriously still don't get 'em."Dally said. Soda nodded, but only half heartedly. Dally stayed a while longer, but got bored and decided to go find Sylvia.

"Soda as much as I'd like to hang around and watch Jamie sleep. I'm bored so, I'm gonna going Sylvia and screw 'er."Dally said. Soda nodded and said in a blank and voice of concentration.

"Ok, have fun."

It had been a few hours since Dally left and Soda was now sitting in Darry's chair. He was thinking 'bout what Jamie said.

_Did she really mean it or was she just sayin it. Man, I'm so confused. What would sandy think_. _She'd think I was cheatin on 'er_. _She's been kinda paranoid lately and she's been pukin her guts out a lot lately to. Why won't you wake up, Jamie? Wake up and tell if you really do love me._ Soda's thoughts were interrupted when Steve, Palanaki, Sarah, Johnny, Bridge, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy came in from school. Steve looked from his best friend on the floor to his best friend on the couch.

"Has she woken up yet?"Bridge asked, concern lacing he face.

SinisterxSquirrel: oO ohhh wats gonna happen next chappy. Find out next time. Uvidimsya


	3. Break Ups & Tears of Pain

SinisterxSquirrel: Ok, This story is goin faster than I thought it would. Enjoy chapter three.

"Yeah, she woke up like four or five hours ago. She hasn't woken up since then though."Soda said absentmindedly. Steve noticed and dragged Soda out onto the porch.

"Ok, you seem kinda preoccupied and you sat in Darry's chair ever since he left I'm sure and I don't think you were to concerned about Jamie."Steve said eyeing Soda's reaction. Soda sighed and figured

_Might as well tell him what she said._ Soda sighed again and took a deep breath and said.

"Jamie was asleep on the couch and she started talking in her sleep and, and, and."Soda couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."Steve said, putting an arm around Soda's shoulders.

"She said she loved me and said don't leave me. You know the kind of stuff girls usually say when they talk in their sleep."Soda said. Steve could tell he was trying to convince himself that what she said was involuntary. Just then . . . Sandy showed up. She walked up to Soda and Steve.

"Soda can I talk to you . . . alone."she said alone as if it were a dirty, fowl word. They walked to the backyard to be alone.

"What's up?"Soda asked, looking a little nervous. Sandy sighed and said the words Soda feared most.

"I'm pregnant. The baby's not yours."

"Who's is it?"Soda asked, almost in tears.

"Its."she hesitated. Soda just kept on starring at her, his soft loving eyes were becoming wet with tears.

"Some soc named Paul."Soda froze in fear. Paul had been a buddy of Darry's when they were in highschool. They practically did everything together. Soda collapsed on the ground and just sat there. He came to his senses when Sandy put her hand on his shoulder. He got up and took her hand in his.

"It may no be mine, but I'll help you raise it like it was. I want you to marry me. Sandy will you marry me?"Soda asked. He loved Sandy with all his heart and wanted to help raise the child.

"No, I will not marry you. I'm moving to Florida to live with my grandparents. I'm sorry Soda. I was foolin 'round with Paul 'cause, I was just getting bored with you. I hope you understand."she said it like she didn't care she just told so to shove it in a nice way. She left and Soda sat down on the back porch. He felt as if he would never love again. Just then, Sarah came out. She sat down and asked .

"What did she want?"Soda made a squeaking noise and said.

"She's pregnant, Paul, the soc Darry used to be friends with is the father. I told her I'd marry her and help raise the baby. She told me to shove it, but in a nice way. She said she was moving to Florida with her grandparents and that she was just foolin' 'round with Paul 'cause she was gettin' bored with me."he sprung to his feet and ran in the house. He ran to his and Pony's room and banged the door shut. That startled Jamie and she fell off the couch. She got up slowly cussing in Russian. Steve ran to her and helped her up and back on the couch. Sarah came in looking like she was gonna kill someone. She told everyone and they all looked ready to kill Sandy, baby or no baby. Jamie struggled to her feet and slowly limped to Soda's and pony's room. She knocked on the door and heard nothing. She knocked again and said.

"Soda, it's Jamie. Can I come in?"She heard a muffled noise and opened the door slowly. She slid and gritted her teeth when the wall hit her back. Soda was laying on his stomach with his head in the pillow. She could her sobs coming from him. She sat down beside him and started rubbing his back. He looked up and put his head on her lap. She started stroking his hair.

"It was Paul. A soc she was foolin' 'round with."Soda was crying into her stomach. His arm being wrapped around her waist, his hand was resting on her back. His hand tightened on her back and his fingers dug into her bruised and extremely sore back. He hand tightened on his shoulder and he looked up at the pained expression on her face. He quickly got up and said in a rushed a scared voice.

"I'm so sorry. I totally forgot 'bout your back."Jamie smiled and said in an understanding voice.

"It's ok. I understand what your going through."Soda smiled that beautiful smile and Jamie felt like kissing him, but she knew it was a bad idea. Instead, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. His skin felt so soft, but she knew she had to stop before it went to far. Soda just starred at her. She smiled and said warmly.

"She wasn't good enough for Sodapop Curtis. You'll find some one way better than her."

"I already found someone. "He said smiling slightly. Jamie's heart dropped and she said.

"That's great. You always get the girl."she got up and walked to the door. Before she walked out, she turned and said.

"I hope your happy with her."Soda looked at her oddly and nodded his head. She walked back to the livingroom and found Darry and Dally sitting in their usual spots. Darry looked at her and knew instantly Soda said something to upset her.

"Is everything alright?"he asked. She smiled and said as calm as possible.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm gonna go for a walk."she walked out and closed the quietly. She was the only one who never slammed it. She started walking in no particular direction. The night air felt good on her skin. She had no jacket on to protect her arms, but she didn't care. She absentmindedly rubbed away the throbbing in her back. Finally the tears came. Today was so awful. She just felt like dying.

_Soda, I'll never be with you will I? You're the reason why I live, the reason I even exist right now. You'll never know now that you have found someone else. _She thought as the tears flowed freely down her face and stained them. She stepped onto the street and went to the lot. She was sitting there sobbing quietly when she felt a hand in her shoulder. She turned to see . . .

SinisterxSquirrel: I'll leave you here. Poor Soda. More importantly poor Jamie. What will happen next. Tune in next time for more "_When Socs Attack"_ I mean the Socs Are Coming. Adios


	4. The start of a new love and new trouble

SinisterxSquirrel: Ok, well here's chapter 4. Hope you like it. There's prolly gonna be. No, scratch that. There is gonna be some drama and fighting in this chapter. Enjoy

Steve was sitting beside her now with his hand still on her shoulder

(A/N): Jamie just starred at Steve so he just sat down.

"What's wrong?"he asked

"Looks like you were gonna start cryin' back there "he pointed out. She took a shaky breath and said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Nothing's wrong. Just needed to get some fresh air."Steve studied her a moment, then said calmly.

"No, you're lying and don't deny it."she nodded and smiled.

"I'm not denying it 'cause, I'm tellin' the truth."Steve sighed in frustration and asked.

"Is it Soda?"Just then, her exterior shattered. She flung herself into Steve's arms and cried. It hurt so much, she felt she would cry for all eternity. Steve wrapped his arms around her, careful to avoid her injured back. He put his chin on the top of her head and asked.

"Did he hurt you 'cause, if he did I'll kill him."

"No, h-he didn't h-h-h-h . . ."she started to cry even harder when she tried to say the word _'hurt'_.

"Did he hurt you?"Steve asked even more softly. Jamie nodded her head shakily and said.

"He said he already found someone else."Steve sat in his spot, froze.

_Is she in love with Soda. Wait . . . did she say he already found someone else. But, he just broke up with Sandy today and he stayed in the house ever since. This must mean he likes one of the girls, but which one. I hope it's Jamie. She's cryin' over him 'cause, she thinks he is in love with someone else. Wait . . . does that make sense?_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone clear their throat. Steve looked up and saw Soda standing there. Soda looked at Steve then at Jamie.

"What's wrong with her. Did something happen?"he asked. Steve carefully got up and smacked Soda across the face. Soda put his hand on the reddening flesh and just starred at Steve.

"Ya wanna know the reason she's cryin'?"Steve asked.

"Steve, no."Jamie plead, but Steve ignored her.

"The reasons she's cryin is 'cause, she is in love with you and you find someone else immediately after your break up with Sandy. Pathetic."Steve said and turned to face a, extremely white and extremely upset Jamie.

"How could you both do this to me?"she asked tears flowing freely down her face.

"What did I do?"they asked in unison.

"Soda. I've known for a while now that you knew I was in love with you. Steve, how could you tell him. I mean, yeah he knows. But, what if he didn't. You have to stop and think."she turned on her heels and ran away. Ran away from all the hurt and misery they, no everyone caused her. She wasn't aware of two things at the moment. 1.)Soda was running after her. And, 2.)A back Mustang following her. She finally stopped and saw where she was. It was the hill behind the school, overlooking the city.

_Soda, Steve, and I always came here. Most of the time it was Soda and I. Steve, you always managed to get in a lot of trouble. What happen to those days. Oh right, we grew up_, _got lovers, and got jobs. Ok, I really need to get my mind off them two jerks. I wonder if Sarah ever told Pony how she felt about him._

Back at the Curtis house . . .

The house was silent and the livingroom was empty. All except two figures melted together on the couch. Ponyboy and Sarah were so busy making out,. They didn't hear Steve come in. Steve rolled his eyes and Went to the room Pony and Soda shared.

_I just hope Soda can calm her down. What ever happened to our great and unbreakable friendship we had when we were kids. Oh right. Grew up, got lovers, and got jobs._ Steve thought as sleep overtook him.

Back at the hill . . .

Jamie was sitting on the hill. Her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She had her head buried in her knees. She was still sobbing, but sobbing lightly. Soda sat down by her and pulled her into his lap. She tried to pull away, but her aching back wouldn't let her. Soda started to carefully and lovingly rub her back. She nuzzled the base of his neck and tried to resist the urge to kiss it. Instead, she put her head on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her stinging eyes.

"The girl I love is sitting in my lap."Soda whispered sweetly in her ear. Jamie's eyes shot open and she just starred at him. He was smiling his ass off. Before Soda knew what happen, he felt Jamie's lips on his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He traced her bottom lip and started licking it. She parted hers and her tongue appeared. Their tongues shot in each others mouths and started rubbing against each other. They were pulled apart when someone threw Soda against a near by tree. Jamie screamed as someone picked her up and covered her mouth with a rag. The rag had Chloroform on it. Jamie started getting drowsy as the world around her started going black and all got quiet. Soda was holding his own until on of the socs pulled a blade out and got him on his side. He fell to the ground and felt an excruciating pain in his neck. The socs with the blade got him while he was on the ground a vulnerable. He was bleeding something awful and going in and out of consciousness. When he finally fell unconscious . The socs got scared and took off thinking they killed him. They didn't bother getting what they wanted, Jamie.

Back at the Curtis house . . .

It was around 5o'clock when Darry got up. He walked into the livingroom to see Pony and Sarah snuggled up and fast asleep on the couch. It was Saturday and there was no school. So, he left them alone and went to wake up Soda. Unlike Pony and the others who went to school, Soda had to go to work. He opened the door to find Steve sleeping on the bed, but no Soda. Darry started getting worried. He woke Steve up by whacking him with the pillow. Steve sat up yawning and stretching.

"What's up Superdope?"he asked. Darry didn't glare at him or nothing he was to worried about Soda.

"Do you know where Soda is?"he asked. Steve thought for a minute thane remembered last night. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Darry walked out of the room and to the door. He opened it and . . .

SinisterxSquirrel: Ok well I'll just leave you here. I'm gonna think through this chapter and make it so good you'll have to R&R to tell me how much you love it. Enjoy People.


	5. Dangerous Confessions

1 SinisterxSquirrel: Well, here's what you've all been waiting for. Who's behind the door. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You can ask Rob Lowe and Emilio Estevez. I don't own The Outsiders. S.E Hinton does. Which I should of came up with the idea. Actually, I wish it was a real event and I wish I were apart of it. I guarantee, Dally and Johnny would have survived. But, nooo it had to be fictional and I had to be born in 1991. SIGHoh well, on to the story.

Tim Shepard was standing there. He looked kinda worried. Darry could tell it had to do with Soda.

"You might wanna come with me. It's in your best interest."Tim said. Darry had an even deeper sinking feeling than before. So, Darry went with Tim. They arrived to find Tim had led him to the Shepard house. They walked into find Angela and Curly crowded around the couch.

"Get out of the way!"Tim yelled. Angela and Curly moved. Darry gasped as he saw Jamie on the couch. She was deathly pale and shaking. Darry ran over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Jamie, what happen? Tell me what happen, please. Where's Soda at? Do you know where Soda is?"Darry asked. Jamie in a state of shock said nothing. She remained silent, steadily rocking herself in horror. Darry sighed and turned to Tim. He could tell Tim knew where Soda was ,and wanted to tell him, but somethin, something held him back.

'_What's holding him back? Why ain't he tellin' me where Soda is. I know he knows. Why . . . why ain't he tellin' me?'_Darry asked himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He leapt to his feet and grabbed Tim by his shirt collar.

"Where is he, Tim? Where's Soda? I know you know, now tell me!"he demanded. Tim gave him a look. Just a plain, ordinary look and said.

"In the hospital. Intensive care. The doc told me he . . . he lost . . . a lot . . . of blood."Tim hesitated. Instantly he was dropped on his butt, on the ground and heard the door slammed closed as Darry ran and to the hospital.

Hi'ilani, Sarah, and Bridge had been looking for Jamie all morning, but couldn't find her. Hi'ilani was getting a coke when she saw Darry running towards her. Her heart stopped almost as she saw Darry run -He stopped just feet from her and said in a breathless voice.

"Soda . . . he's in . . . the . . . hospital. Jamie, she's . . . at the . . . Shepard's . . . House."he said still trying to catch his breath. Hi'ilani gave him her coke and he drank it gratefully. They sat down and Hi'ilani tried to understand what happen by asking a simple question.

"Do you know what happen?"Darry looked at her, shook his head no, and said.

"No, Tim Shepard came to me and told me to follow him. So, I did, and when we got to his house. Jamie was sitting there on the couch. She was as pale as a dead person and shaking. Not to mention, she was rocking back and forth. She was so shocked."He took a deep breath and leaned against Hi'ilani for support. She gladly () wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Just then a black mustang pulled up behind them. The 4 socs got out and snuck up behind them. A black haired soc raised a baseball bat and was about to swing and hit Darry in the head when . . .

"Darry, Hi'ilani, look out!"??? yelled.

ShiznoxZombie: Ok, I'm going back to bed 'cause I went to bed like 3-4 hours ago and Brnadi or Hi'ilani came over and woke me up wanting to use the comp to check her Myspace. Before I go, I wanna point out why I did an entire chapter for my characters not only on this story, but also on my Harrp Potter as well. I do this so, you, the readers can better understand the characters so when they come in. I'm not wasting precious space explaining everything and whatnot. If it's only 1 or 2 people I'll go on with the story and forget 'bout the whole bio chappy, but upon request by the girls who are in the story (Tay, Brandi, Sam, and Mel) I did what they wanted me to and found a good way to do it. And as for all of us hating Cherry. Socs are like preps, I'm emo, skater, punk, or whatever you'd like to call it. As for the hate mail saying the site doesn't like self modeled characters. If they didn't they would say so and the other people who said my stories were good would also say so. So, to all you haterz out there. FUCK YOU!!!


	6. Saviors And Flashbacks

1XxSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: Hello and Merry X-mas to all. Sorryz I haven't been updating, but I had to cancel my internet service and I kinda ran outta ideas. But, after watching the Outsiders Complete Novel. I am back and ready for ACTION. So, let's get it on with (not like that, dirty dirty) looks at Outsiders story notebookChapter six Paluchat mayimu druk.

Disclaimer: sighI wish I owned The Outsiders, along with a few other people, I mean things shifty eyes

"Darry and Hi'ilani turned around to just in time. Darry pushed Hi'ilani out of the way with a few seconds to spare. He dodged the bat and punched the black haired soc in the gut. Hi'ilani screamed as the brown haired soc grabbed her ass. She got mad and kicked him in the nuts. When they turned to the remaining 2 soc. They found Dally beatin' them up.

"Thanks for the help."Hi'ilani said, hugging Dally 'til he couldn't breathe.

"Have you seen Jamie anywhere?"Dally asked. Darry and Hi'ilani looked at each other. Dally started to get nervous.

"Ok, what happen? Please, tell me what happen to Jamie?"Darry asked in a scared voiced. Darry couldn't take the look Dally was giving them.

"Jamie is at Tim Shepard's house. Soda . . . he . . . he . . . he."Darry couldn't spit it out. Hi'ilani sighed and finished for him.

"Soda's in the hospital and he's in intensive care."Dally was silent.

"What happen. Did he get attacked by socs or somethin'?"Dally asked. Darry ans Hi'ilani shrugged their shoulders.

"Tim didn't say. He just told me what Hi'ilani told you."Darry said.

"Well, is Jamie ok? Did she get seriously hurt to?"Dally asked. Jamie had always been like a sister to Dally ever since that day in the lot.

**FLASHBACK**

Johnny and Jamie were tossing the football back and forth in the lot, on a beautiful, summer (Saturday) day. Jamie went to take a breather while Johnny wrestled the ball away from Knight.

'**POP'** Knights fangs popped it. Johnny looked from the deflated ball to Knight and back to the ball. He threw it down and walked over to Jamie. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and said cheerfully.

"You owe me a new ball."Johnny kept smiling and Jamie when he noticed her smile fade. He looked in the direction she was looking in and squeaked. Jamie got up and yelled.

"Knight, here boy!"Knight came running and stood beside Jamie. The 4 socs got out of the car and walked over to Johnny, Jamie, and Knight. They stopped and sneered at them.

"Look what the kitty dragged in."a soc with curly, brown hair stepped in front of Johnny. He smirked and punched Johnny hard in the face. Johnny fell to the ground with a loud and painful thud. Jamie felt hands on her mouth and abdomen. She looked up and saw the brown haired soc, a black haired soc, and a blonde haired soc.

(A/N:)I'm not too sure 'bout the black haired and blonde haired soc.

"Hey Bob, need any help over there?"the brunette asked.

"No Randy. Have fun with the whore."Bob said. At the word '**WHORE'**, Jamie snapped. She freed herself and punched Randy in his jaw and sent him flying. The other 2 socs ran to Randy and helped him up. Meanwhile, Jamie ran to help Johnny.

"Idiots, get the girl!"Randy yelled, noticing Jamie running toward Bob and Johnny. Randy and the other 2 were almost on her, when Knight got them. While he dealt with them 3. Jamie proceeded to get Bob off and away from Johnny. All of a sudden . . . things went silent. Jamie fell to the ground. She looked up and saw a 5th soc standing by Bob, Randy, and the other 2 with a heater in his hand. She looked down and saw blood gushing from her stomach. The socs ran to the car and drove off. Jamie crawled to Johnny and felt for a pulse (what a friend).

'_Good, he's still alive.'_she thought. She slapped (-)him on the face to wake him up and it worked.. He looked at the blood and was instantly awake.

"Jamie, what happen to you?"he asked. He started applying pressure on her very badly bleeding wound. She gritted her teeth and moaned in pain.

"Sorry."he said. Plainly, still applying pressure to the wound. Knight walked over and laid his head on Jamie's ankles. Dally came walking up and saw Jamie wounded, while Johnny tried to stop the bleeding. He pushed Knight and johnny aside and picked Jamie up.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: OK well, you know what happens. Next one up soon. Hopefully. Happy Holidays, everyone!!!


	7. Tellin' Off & Tellin' Friends

1xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: Ok, Happy Holidays. I'll be updating a lot, since Quizilla is down at the moment and I can't type any of my quizzes at the moment. So, expect a lot of chapters. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I still don't own the outsiders. I asked S.E Hinton and she said no T-T On to the story

Dally was snapped out of his flashback trance when Hi'ilani kicked him in the knee.

""Ow, that hurt. Why'd ya do that for?"Dally asked. Darry couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"Ok, this is what's going on."Darry said, devising a plan of action.

"Dally, you go find everyone, Hi'ilani you take Jamie to your house, and I'll go and stay with Soda. Dally, you and the others go to Soda's hospital room. Hi'ilani, when Jamie is ready. Take her to see Soda. You guys got it?"he finished and Hi'ilani and Dally nodded.

"Darry, can I talk to you?"Hi'ilani asked. Darry turned to her and said.

"Sure, but make it quick."

"I, I, I, I love you."she spat out. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away after a short, sweet kiss and smiled.

"See ya later!"she yelled running towards the direction the Shepard house was in. When she got there. Curly was Jamie sitting. It looked like he was about to do something, when Hi'ilani cleared her throat.

"Oh, Hi'ilani what are you doing here?"he asked kinda surprised to see her.

"I'm here to get Jamie."she said. Curly looked crestfallen.

"Oh, ok. Here take her."he said motioning for her to take the shaken up Jamie. She helped Jamie walk all the way to her house. When they got there, Hi'ilani's sister was the only one home.

"Aloha, what's wrong with Jamie?"she asked. Hi'ilani knew she didn't care an ounce about Jamie. She only put on that face when people were over. But, everyone of Hi'ilani's friends knew the truth.

"Her and soda got attacked by some socs and Soda got seriously injured. Jamie's still in shock. She'll be ok, I'm sure."Hi'ilani said wondering why she was even telling Jena this.

"Oh, poor thing. Can I help in any way? I feel so sorry for her. How's Soda doin'? Is he ok?"she asked, pretending to give a damn, when she didn't. Hi'ilani snapped. She put Jamie in a near by chair and yelled.

"You feel sorry for her, huh?! Well, you've never cared or nothin' before! Why do you care all of a sudden or is it that you! You're just pretending, thinkin' no one knows how you really act! Well, I'm tired of it! Both you and what's his name! You treat me like the dirt on your shoe, while you treat him like, like fuckin' royalty! I hate you! I hate your Fucking guts, you fucking bitch!"By now, Hi'ilani had tears pouring out of her eyes. Jena was shocked into silence. She grabbed Hi'ilani and started choking her.

"How dare you yell at me! Calling me a bitch and sayin' I treat Raul better than you! Y- . . ."she stopped and looked at Jamie, who was saying.

"No fightin', no fightin', please no fightin'."she mumbled. She was sitting in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. Hi'ilani pushed Jena away and ran over to Jamie.

"Come on Jamie. Let's go upstairs."Hi'ilani said while helping her up.

"Yeah, that's it. Run up to your room. Raul'll deal with you when he get's home!"Jena yelled.

At Buck Meril's Bar . . .

"Hey ladies. Mind if I sit with ya?"some random greaser guy asked Bridge and Sarah. Just then, Dally came up and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Hey man. What're ya doin' pickin' up my broads?"Dally asked coolly and calmly. The guy looked scared as he said.

"I . . . um . . . was . . . um . . . just, just goin'."he said and ran away. Dally turned to Bridge and Sarah, saying.

"Soda's in the hospital, Jamie's at Hi'ilani's house. They got jumped by some socs. We have to find the others."Bridge and Sarah immediately followed, helping Dally look for Johnny, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Steve.

xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: Drama-rama Poor Jamie. She really must hate violence. There are sooo many questions. Like, will Dally, Bridge, and Sarah find the others? What will Raul do tp Hi'ilani? Too bad. You'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter.

Soda:(still unconscious)

Dally: Yeah, wait 'til next chapter. R&R or else. I'll cut ya. Got it? Good.

Johnny: Please, will ya R&R?


	8. She Finally Speaks

1xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: Woot I'm on a roll and I haven't been to bed yet. It's this damn A.D.D. Well, anyway. Enjoy 8.

Disclaimer: the usual I don't own The Outsiders. Only the people/animals from my mind. Blah, blah, blah!!! To the story!!!

As they ran towards Steve's house. They saw a figure stumbling around in a circle singing Blue Suede Shoes by Elvis.

"Two-Bit! Stop singin' and get over here!"Bridge yelled. He stopped and fell to the ground laughing as Sarah, Bridge, and Dally ran to his side to see if he was ok.

"Soda is in the hospital."Sarah said. Two-Bit seemed to sober up after hearing the news.

"Well, is he ok? What about Jamie?"he asked.

"He's in the ICU with blood loss and Jamie's at Hi'ilani's house. I gotta round everyone up and head to the hospital. Now, let's go!"Dally yelled while dragging Two-Bit, Bridge, and Sarah to find the others.

"Do you know what happen to them?"Two-Bit asked.

"Nope. Darry said Jamie was too freaked out to talk and Soda's unconscious. All we know is they were jumped by some socs. We gotta find Johnny, Pony, and Steve. Do you know were they are?"Dally asked. Two-Bit thought a moment then said.

"Nope, no idea, but I'll help you look for them."Dally nodded his head and they began their search for their missing buddies.

Back At Hi'ilani's House . . .

"Jamie, please say something. Please, anything."Hi'ilani begged, shaking her best friend. She felt tears run down her cheeks.

'_Jamie's been thru so much. He parents, Soda, and now this. Poor thing. Guess, I would be acting the same way to.'_Hi'ilani thought. At that same moment, Raul busted in. He looked totally pissed off beyond words. He stormed over to Hi'ilani and yelled.

"Why did you say those mean things to your sister!?"Hi'ilani was frozen with fear. Raul was drunk and could get very violent. Jamie shivered at the sound of his drunken voice. Raul noticed Jamie on the bed and smirked.

"Hey there Jamie."he said perversely. Jamie glanced at him and saw the same look her father gave her when he was piss drunk. He never got away with doing anything to her, but it still scared her. He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the bed. Flashes of her friends came to her head, but stopped on Soda and the last time she saw him. She couldn't let this disease touch her. She wanted Soda to be the one she loses her innocence to. She kicked him in the balls and backed away. She was hysterical and Hi'ilani could tell. She had a crazy look in her eye. Raul seemed to like it though (freak). He lunged for her, but she dodged. She tripped over a book laying on the floor and fell out the open window on to the ground below. Hi'ilani screamed and ran to the window, only to see Jamie gone (like Michael Meyers). Hi'ilani turned to Raul and said tauntingly.

"You got beat up by a hysterical 16 year old girl."She ran down the staris and out he door.

With Jamie . . .

Jamie was running as fast as she could. To where, she had no clue, but she wanted to get away and make sure Soda was ok. She ran into someone and fell down. She looked up to see not a soc, but Johnnycake. She lunged at him and buried her head in his chest. Cryin' like a newborn wanting it's mother. He was shocked at first, but after a few minutes, wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. He sunk to the ground, Jamie still clutching on to his jacket.

"There, there. Let it all out. Shhh, everything's gonna be alright."Johnny said, trying to comfort her. He looked up and saw Hi'ilani running towards her. She stopped out of breath and said.

"Get to the hospital, Soda's in it."At the sound of Soda's name. Jamie perked her ears and said.

"S-Soda."Hi'ilani looked at her and said.

"Yes, Soda. He's in the hospital. Everyone is going to see him. Darry told me to take you when you felt better."

"Soda."was all she could say, before she bursted into tears again. Johnny hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. After about 5 minutes. Hi'ilani and Johnny (Jamie was still crying)heard voices coming from up the street. They looked through the dark and saw 4 figures. As the figures got closer they could tell who it was. It was Dally, Two-Bit, Sarah, and Bridge. Two-Bit was the first to spot them. He ran to them and tripped when he got to Johnny and the now sobbing Jamie. Two-Bit looked at her and asked.

"Why is she crying?"

"Well, Soda, Raul, ya know the events of the night before."Hi'ilani said. Johnny looked confused.

"What happen exactly?"Johnny asked.

"Don't know. Darry found out by Tim Shepard, Darry told Hi'ilani, and she told me. I told Two-Bit, Sarah, and Bridge. Jamie ain't t-."

"Soda."Jamie murmured weakly as she starred at Johnny's blue, denim jacket. They looked at her and Dally said firmly.

"Jamie, please tell us what happen to you and Soda so we can help."She shook her head and just murmured.

"Soda."They all sighed.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?"Johnny asked, rubbing Jamie's back as she lightly sobbed in it his soaking wet jacket. Dally sighed and thought a moment before an idea came to his head.

"Johnny, do you know were Pony and Steve are?"Dally asked. Johnny nodded and said.

"Pony went home and Steve went to his house."Dally nodded again and said.

"I'll take Jamie to Steve's. Maybe he can get het to talk. You, Sarah, Hi'ilani, and Bridge go and get Pony. Tell him everything that's happened and get to the hospital. Johnny help put her on my back."Dally ordered. They all listened and johnny propped Jamie on Dal's back. He lifted her up higher and held her from firmly. They all went there separate ways.

With Dally and Jamie . . .

"Soda."Jamie said once more, her voice getting weaker and weaker. Dally was starting to worry about her.

"Hang in there kid, hang in there. Steve's gonna take care of ya, 'til ya get better."he said as he peered over his shoulder to find that Jamie was asleep. He sighed and thought to himself.

'_Thank god, she needs some rest. After what she's been through. She deserves a life time supply of it.'_He got to Steve's with no problem and knocked on the door. Mr. Randle answered the door.

"Hey there Dallas, what's up?"he asked, obviously in a good mood.

"Hey Mr. Randle. Steve home. I's an emergency."Dally said.

"His room."Mr. Randle said. He spotted Jamie and asked.

"What happen to her?"Dally looked at her from over his shoulder and said.

"Long, long story."Mr. Randle left it at hat and went back to watching television. Dally ran as fast as he could up the staris to Steve's room and barged in. Steve was sitting on his bed starring at the wall. He looked over and immediately, they fell on Jamie's sleeping form. Steve jumped off his bed and said.

"Put 'er here."Dally laid her on the bed and said,

"Soda's in the hospital. They were jumped by some socs and soda got seriously injured. Jamie was so shaken up, she hasn't slept none since last night, and the only thing she can say or do is cry and say 'Soda' and that started apparently not to long ago. We gotta get to the hospital, but we need to know what happen. Think you could help? I know ya wanna see Soda and all, but we all wanna know what happen."Dally said. Steve nodded and said.

"Yeah, I'll help. As soon as I think she's ready. We'll be at the hospital."Steve said. Dally nodded and left.

With Johnny, Sarah, Hi'ilani, And Bridge . . .

"You think Pony's home yet?"Sarah asked. Dally only shrugged. He hoped Pony was, but in the back of his mind. He hoped he wasn't and they had to go to the hospital with out him. He knew how upset and worried Pony would be. But, then again, he didn't want his head knocked off by darry 'cause, he didn't bring Pony with him to the hospital. Well, ain't this a fine predicament. They reached the Curtis house to find the lights on. Dally's heart leapt and sank at the same time. Well, if possible. But, that just goes to show how much he wanted and hated to tell the 14 year old greaser about his older and more favored brother. They walked inside to find Pony on the livingroom floor, doing homework.

'_Typical Ponyboy.'_everyone thought at the same time. Pony looked up and said.

"Hey guys. What's up?"Dally cleared his throat, and spoke, but nothing came out. Hi'ilani noticed this and spoke for him.

"Soda, he's in the hospital. He and Jamie were attacked by some socs. We gotta go. Jamie is with Steve at the moment. He's tryin' to get her to talk."Pony paled at the sound of 'Soda' and paled even more if possible at the sound of 'hospital'. He shakily got to his feet and walked to the door. When he noticed the others not coming. He turned to find them still in the livingroom (he walked outside on the porch in other words then looked back a the others)

"You guys coming?"he asked, fear was clearly present in his voice. They slowly nodded and followed suit.

With Steve and Jamie. . .

"C'mon, Jamie. Talk to me."Steve said. She had been silent ever since the others had left. She shook her head. Steve sighed.

'_Man, why won't she talk? Was it that scary? You think she'd be used to stuff like this. With her dad beating her, and living on this side of town. Man, they must have been some ugly socs.'_Steve thought and laughed to himself. Jamie winced when he laughed. He looked at her oddly. She took a deep breath and said shakily.

"They caught us off guard."

xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: o.O what's do you think is gonna happen next. I tried to be deep. But, I'm not in the typing mood. R&R please. You would make everyone happy.

Jamie: (nutcase at the moment)

Darry: Just do it and make her shut up (hey)uh, sorry. Forgot you were there (yeah, sure. You forgot. You sound like Pony boy now.)o.O

Pony: Hey, that's an insult (yeah, to Darry. 'Cause he never forgets)Oh, heh, Darry forgot. O.O Holy hell, RUN THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END!!! (melodramatic much)

Darry: Ditto on that little buddy. watching Pony run around 'til Dally opens the door and and Pony runs into it.

Darry.SxZ: oh, now that had to hurt. turns to reader please R&R.


End file.
